Meet Me Halfway
by lexinhacullen
Summary: Bella meia irmã de Rosálie as duas vão para o internato lá encontram os Cullens Emmet, Edward e Alice, que estudam a muito tempo no internato. Jasper também é novato. Bella e Edward se odeiam ou será que é tensão repreendida. - B/E , A/J , R/E


Capítulo 1

**Bella POV **

Aqui estou eu, Isabella Swan,indo para um novo colégio, só que agora eu irei habitar nele , legal né ? Habitar termo mais animal, mais é isso que eu e minha irmã futilidade somos para minha querida mãe Esme.Já que ela só pensa naquela grife tosca dela, argh. E agora já que a grife dela está estourando em New York, ela decidiu colocar eu e minha irmãzinha em um colégio interno, bem típico de filhinhos de mamãe e papai, fazer oque, vou ter que conviver com os arrogantes e fúteis riquinhos de , vou contar minha hisória, meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan , grande merda , mais continuando, tenho uma meia irmã que se chama Rosálie, ela é mais velha e minha irmã por parte de pai, meu pai morreu , ok é mentira, mais ele está por qualquer lugar da terra ai, nem faço questão de saber, meu papizeiro é separado da minha querida mamãe, é sumiu das nossas vistas por aí.

''Bella, minha filha, vem você está atrasada'' minha mãe disse com cara de lerda , eu amo minha mãe, mas odeio gente com cara de lerda.

''To indo Esme'' ela é minha mãe, mas eu não a chamo mais de mãe desde o dia em que ela começou a trabalhar e esqueçeu que tem duas filhas, já que ela trata Rose como uma filha.

''Querida, é mamãe, M-A-M-Ã-E .''

''Ok , mamãezinha , eu sei como escreve o seu nominho'' falei num tom bastante sarcastica.

''Tudo bem filha, te espero lem baixo.''

A única coisa que fiz foi suspirar, minha mãe, quero dizer Esme é muito sentimental, coisa que já não sou, acho que puxei o gênio hipócrita do meu papizeiro.

Terminei de arrumar minha mala, estou levando só duas malas, já que só levo o necessario, dúvido que

Rosálie esteja fazendo o mesmo.

''E aê mamãe, vamos ? '' falei cinica.

''Bella, isso é para o seu bem e o bem da Rosálie filha, lá vocês vão ter sempre alguém para cuidar de vocês, farão amigos e terá o melhor lá filha.''' Minha mãe disse chorosa, isso me atingiu, por mais dura que eu seja, eu sou uma manteiga por dentro, e por mais que faça de filha rebelde para minha mãe, eu a amo mais que tudo.

''Ok , vamos parar agora com essa choradeira , cadê a sem cerebro ? '' Era assim que me referia a Rosálie , já que ela poderia ser uma deusa, perfeita com traços e olhos perfeitos, corpo de sereia e tudo mais, mais por dentro daquela cachola não tem nada.

''Ainda está se arrumando meu bem'' minha mãe disse angelicalmente.

'' Hm , ROSALIE LILIAN HALE SWAN DESÇA AGORA'' – eu disse berrando, e estralando meus dedos nervosamente.

''Bellinha baby , to chegando, que causa grana eu tenho, só me falta me glamour ''– ela disse descendo sorrindo, eu ri por causa de sua imitação a personagem Lady kate da TV, minha meia irmã estava deslumbrante como sempre, linda para arrancar suspiros dos marmanjos.

''Bella, você não vai pra escola assim , nem fudendo ! ''- ela disse me repreendendo, por meu look nada fashion, eu estava com uma calça jeans, mega larga e uma camiseta de uma banda qualquer de rock , e um all-star preto com cadaços brancos.

''Morra de inveja, do meu visual despojado honey ''– falei rindo do minha roupa amasculinada.

''ISABELLA SWAN ''– ela disse realmente irritada – ''Vamos agora trocar de roupa'' – ela disse como se estivesse repreendendo uma criança que estava fazendo arte.

''Ah não Rose futilidade, não vou com suas mini peças pra escola'' – disse fazendo biquinho, minha irmã como eu disse sempre fútil, apesar de nós darmos bem as vezes , odeio quando baixa o espirito futiliidade nela.

''Ok Bella, mais se alguém perguntar se somos parentes, a resposta é , No, I ton't ''– ela disse, sabia que isso viria da Rose, ela é legal, mais a futilidade sempre vençe.

''Rose querida não fale assim com Bella, ela tem que se sentir bem pelo que é, e dois é No, I don't e não I ton't , não existe essa palavra queria'' – minha mãe disse sorrindo pra ela.

''É loira mesmo'' – eu tive que disser isso pra retardada da minha irmã

''Bella para com isso, e vamo logo, to anciosa ''– Rosálie disse, toda empolgada .

Entramos no carro, Rose como esperado levou oito malas para a nosso novo colégio, ela era tão pirua, mas já estava acostumada, quando chegamos a escola, minha boca formou um ''o'' perfeito, já que a merecida escola era enorme e muito bonito, mais pelo preço que Esme iria pagar, era mais que mereçido estar em um lugar aconchegante.

''Queridas, sse comportem'' – minha mãe disse com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

''Pode deixar mãe ''– Rose disse, como sempre chamará ela de mãe, isso as vezes me incomodava, mais Rose era a filha perfeita para a minha mãe, eu não.

''Tchau Esme ''– eu disse fria como sempre.

''Filha espere '' – ela disse para mim

''Oquê ?'' - eu perguntei

''Tome, isso foi minha mãe que me deu uma vez para dar sorte, é isso te dara muita sorte , seja feliz , e eu te amo muito, nunca se esqueça disso'' – minha mãe me disse entregando um pingente de coração.

''Er...rr muito obrigado,_ eu também te amo''_ – eu disse as ultimas palavras em apenas um sussurro para que minha mãe não ouvisse, mais eu acho que foi em vão já que ela deu um sorrisso de orelha a orelha.

''Bella te cuida'' – ela disse antes de partir com o carro.

Nossas malas já tinham sido carregadas por nosso motorista.

'' Bella vamos ? ''- Rosálie disse animada

'' Sim ''– eu disse monossibilicamente.

Fomos andando quietamente ate nosso dormitório.

'' Bella sabia que vamos dividir nosso quarto com mais uma garota ''– ela disse visivelmente feliz

'' Que legal ! ''- disse ríspida

''Bellinha, vamos se anime.''

''Nossa Rose que legal, vamos ficar felizes convivendo com pessoas sinceras é bastante atruístas igual a esses que provalvelmente tem nesse colégio.'' - eu disse ríspidamente.

''Aff, ninguém tem culpa dos seus problemas, dessa sua infeliz vida, dessa sua infelicidade, já que não quer viver, deixe pelo menos os outros viverem, olha pra sua mãe, ela está sofrendo estupidamente, para uma pessoa que não tá nem aí pra vida, e estupidamente não está nem ai para o sofrimento que ela tá passando por sua causa. ''- Rose me disse dando um toque a realidade.

Depois da nossa disculçãozinha, fomos em um silêncio constrangedor até nossa possível '' casa ''.

**'Edward Pov **

Hoje era dia de voltar pro meu inferno pessoal , o colégio interno, estudo lá desde que me entendo por gente, como minha mãe morreu no parto de Alice, meu pai que é um homem muito ocupado vive para o serviço no hospital. Me apressentando meu nome é Edward Antony Cullen, tenho uma irmã que se chama Alice e um primo que se chama Emmet , meu melhor amigo , minha vida se reesume, colégio, garotas e festas que organisamos as escondidas naquele inferno de colégio, Sou o rei do pedaço junto com Emmet, nós somos respeitados e todos nos exaltam naquele colégio, como se fossemos o próprio Deus. Isso muitas vezes me cansa, mais isso faz parte do meu ego e eu não posso mudar e nem quero mudar meu status naquele colégio.

''Meninos vamos desçendo ,que não posso me atrasar hoje , tenho uma cirugia séria para a parte da tarde'' – meu pai disse irritado.

'' Já to desçendo'' – escutei o brutamontes do meu primo gritar , Emmet era como um irmão e como meu pai seus pais não o davam a minima, então não fazia diferença ele ficar nem lá na sua casa ou na minha, por isso ele ficava aqui comigo e com Alice, eramos uns companhias dos outros.

''Cheguei'' – disse para o meu pai estressado.

''Até que enfim , até parece uma noiva ''– meu pai disse e eu apenas revirei os olhos.

''E aê Carlisle ? ''- Emmet disse brincalhão como sempre

''Oi Emmet'' – meu pai disse indiferente.

''Oi papai'' – Alice disse com animada e saltitante por ser o primeiro dia de aula.

''Oie filha'' – meu pai disse carinhosamente, ninguém resistia a Alice, nem o casca dura do meu pai

Alice como esperado levou mil malas, mas agora sem exagero a nanica levou 10 malas, até parecia que estavamos nós mudando, ok agora fui longe nos praticamente estavamos, já que viviamos naquele colégio, acho que é a convivência com o Brutamontes, está mexendo com meu cerébro.

Quando chegamos, meu pai mal se despediu, e já tinha se ido , pelo canto do olho vi Emmet abraçar a nanica, ela sofria muita pela indiferença do nosso pai, isso me dóia , não gostava de ver Alice sofrendo, por nada, porque meu pai pra mim não era nada , era apenas um ótimo médico conhecido e nada mais.

Acenei com meu indicador para Alice e abri meus braços, minha nanica automaticamente veio ao meu encontro correndo e chorando como uma criança quando perde o brinquedo preferido.

''Shi , não fica assim minha fadinha.''- eu disse carinhosamnete afagando suas costas ela apenas fungou.

Continuamos nosso trajeto rumo ao nosso novo dormitório, Alice iria ficar no dormiório com duas novatas que eram irmãs , e estava super animada , enquanto eu e Emmet carregavamos nossas malas e as malas da nanica, fizemos o mesmo trajeto umas três vezes, devido ao número de malas da nanica.

Eu e Emmet ficariamos no mesmo dormitório e dividiriamos ele com um novato também .Quando chegamos no nosso dormitório, ele estava totalmente arrumado, isso assustou Emmet que era tão bagunçeiro que uma criança de 5 anos.

''PUTA QUE PARIU ''– gritou o meu brother, assustado e assustando nosso novo colega de quarto, que era loiro e tinha os olhos claros, suspirei, mais um concorrente com as garotas.

''Emmet ''- o repreendi.

''Ola meu nome é Jasper Withlock , são meus companheiros de quarto ?'' - ele perguntou amigavelmente.

''Somos sim ''– eu respondi e Emmet apenas assentiu constragido pelo palavriado que falou quando chegou ao quarto. - Somos Emmet e Edward Cullen.

''Ah ''– foi a única palavra pronucniada pelo novato.

**Bella Pov **

Quando chegamos ao nosso dormitório, eu levei um susto e Rosálie começou a pular feito uma retardada, o quarto estava todo decorado de rosa, as roupas de cama eram rosa, tudo rosa com branco , acho que a qualquer momento teria um AVC , e Rose parou sua comemoração e veio me perguntar se estava tudo bem eu apenas assenti receosa.

''Oi meninas'' – uma menina muito bonita com traços de fada , pequenina e com cabelos curtos e espetados direcionado para vários lados , olhos verdes, nos disse encantadoramente.

''Oie ''– Rose disse animada

''Oi ''– eu disse seca, apesar da criatura pequena e bonita paracer ser uma boa pessoa , com certeza ela deve não ser, já que nesse colégio só existe pessoas fúteis.

''Bella'' – Rose me repreendeu

''Não tudo bem meninas , ela deve estar me achando uma aberração pela decoração do quarto , me desculpe se você não gostou podemos trocar ''– a baixinha disse constrangida, e isso me deixou sem graça.

''Não que isso , eu gostei, apenas achei diferente'' – eu disse, me surprendendo com minhas resposta , mais ela parecia não ser fútel como umas e outras e como Rose disse as pessoas não tem culpa da minha infelicidade. Rosálie ficou surpresa por minha resposta e fez uma cara como ''depos conversamos sobre isso mocinha ''.

''Ai que bom , isso me alivia bastante ''– a menina de cabelos espetados disse harmoniosamente.- Há que falta de educação, meu nome é Alice

''O meu é Rosálie, mas pode me chamar de Rose e essa é a Isabella ''– fiz uma careta pra Rose que logo tratou de falar meu apelido – mas pode a chamar de Bella.

''Ah , pode me chamar de Allie'' – Alice disse sorridente.

''Er...rr fiquem avontade, vou ali ver meus irmãos'' – ela disse

''Você tem irmãos ? ''- Rose disse com sorrisso de orelha a orelha.

''Uhun'' – Allie disse com um olhar malicioso ''Na verdade um não é meu irmão, é meu primo mais é como se fosse , e o outro é o meu irmão mesmo.''

''Hm …'' - Rosálie disse pensando, se é que ela pensa.

''Bom, fiquem a vontade ''– Alice disse se retirando do quarto.

**Alice POV **

Adorei conheçer as meninas são bem legais, a Bella parece ser bem fechada, mas acho que ela não vai resistir ao meus encantos ninguém resiste, e eu quero muito conseguir ser amiga da Bella, esse vai ser meu objetivo, ela parece ser bem solitaria, mais agora com Mary Alice, ao melhor, só Alice odeio o Mary , mamãe que me perdoe, mas como eu dizia , com Alice a vida de Bellinha vai mudar, já ate arrumei um apelido para ela , hihi.

Fui em direção ao quarto dos meus bebês, eles sempre serão meus bebês.

''Oie bebês ! ''- eu disse já entrando, mais eu me arrependi, estava mais vermelha que pimenta malagueta, também um gatissimo estava no quarto do meus bebês, micão em Alice Cullen, me repreendi mentalemnte.

''Alice ''– Emmet e Edward disserão em uníssono

''Desculpe bebês ''– eu disse , espera aí eu disse bebês outra vez, vai pra merda Alice, mico, micão.

''Alice ''– Emmet e Edward me reprenderão mais uma vez

''Er...rr desculpem ''– mais antes de mim continuar , o gato, gatissimo me cortou e o mesmo continuou.

''Bebês ''– e começou a rir descontroladamente , isso me deixou vermelha , mais foi um vermelho de raiva não de vergonha, fui andando em sua direção, com uma cara nada amigavél, ele parou de rir no mesmo momento e adquiriu uma postura séria, e quem começou a rir descontroladamente foram meus bebês.

''Olha aqui senhor perfeição, nunca mais, ouviu NUNCA MAIS , ria dos meus apelidos carinhosos que destino aos meu irmãos, você nunca viu uma Alice nervosa, Nunca viu ok ? '' eu disse séria '' Seu sem coração '' disse e desparei a chorar , poxa eu sou bipolar, mais a culpa dessa reação desnecessária acontecer foi desse estranho ''SEU MACONHEIRO '' gritei já que o estranho tinha uma cara de maconheiro mal amado e saí correndo pro meu quarto.

**Bella Pov **

Depois que a baixinha saiu para ver seus irmãos, começei a arrumar minha coisas no closet e Rosálie também .

''Bella , achei muito legal da ssua parte disser a Allie que gostou do quarto, mesmo eu sabendo que você odiou '' – ela disse

''Mas, eu até gostei , ela parece ser uma boa pessoa, e como você disse ninguém tem culpa da minha infelicidade e eu também quero abrir meu coração pra novas pessoas entrarem e ela é uma dessas pessoas, ela parece ser uma ótima amiga '' – eu disse em um tom carinhoso me surperendendo comigo pelas palavras que saíam da minha boca, sem a minha permição.

''E eu ? '' - Rosálie disse fazendo biquinho.

''Há Rose você já entrou há muito tempo maninha , mesmo não sabendo '' – eu disse, mais ela mereçia, apesar de ser a senhora futilidade ela era ligada a mim.

''Maninha ? '' - ela disse surpresa

''Uhun, você é minha irmã não é ? '' - disse sorridente

''Claro que sou, me desculpa por ser dona da futilidade eu prometo melhorar, eu quero seu melhor e eu te amo mesmo não demostrando tabom , você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida tabom ? '' - ela disse chorosa.

''Você também , e eu também – eu disse a ela.

''Você também oque ? '' - ela disse risonha, já que ela sabia que não gostava de falar dos meus sentimentos, ela queria ouvir da minha boca que também a amava, mais isso era impossivel sair de mim .

''Você também é a pessoa mais importante '' disse

''E...? '' - ela não ia desistir de ouvir a palavra eu te amo tão cedo.

''Eu também te amo senhora futilidade'' – gargalhei com ela , e ela me deu um abraço acolhedor.

Estavamos terminando de arrumar nossas roupas no closet, quando Alice entra no quarto chorando.

''Que foi Alice ? '' - perguntei visivelmente preocupada, afinal agora ela era minha colega de quarto e quem sabe amiga.

''Há Bellinha '' – ela disse me abraçando, eu fiquei espantada com sua atitude espontanêa de me abraçar, mais logo a acolhi em meus braços.

''Quê foi Allie ? '' - eu perguntei

''Éãosdebebê ?'' - Ela perguntou resmungando irritavelmente.

''Alice se você não disser com calma como vamos de ajudar – Rosálie inteviu, tirando as palavras da minha boca.

''É porque eu chamo meus irmãos, quer dizer meu irmão e meu primo de bebê , porque eles são meus bebês '' – não aguentei e começei a gargalhar e acho que Rose também não conseguiu pois fez o mesmo. ''HEY PAREM JÁ'' – Alice berrou, tenho que confessar que ela me deu medo, automaticamente Rosálie e eu paramos de rir com seu berro ''Ah agora vocês nem vão querer ser mais minhas amigas por meu jeito bipolar '' – e ela coomeçou a chorar descontroladamente.

''Hey Allie claro que não'' – eu disse para ela. ''Agora continue a contar''

''Ok'' – ela fungou. ''Então como eu dizia, eu entrei no quarto dos meus irmãos e os chamei de bebês como sempre'' – eu mordi levemente meu lábio inferior pra conter o riso. ''Ai o novo colega de quarto deles ccomeçou a rir de mim , isso não é um micão .''

''Com certeza '' – Rosálie disse gargalhando, Alice mandou um olhar assassino pra ela e eu mandei um repreendedor.

''Ah , mais que foi engraçado foi , não foi ? '' ela disse coçando a cabeça sem graça.

''Foi demais '' – Allie começou a rir estericamente , ela com certeza é bipolar.

**Edward Pov **

Depois do micão que passei perante Jasper por causa da Alice , começamos a conversar e contar sobre nossas vidas, Jasper nos contou que nunca namorou sério e que só beijou uma mulher na vida chamada Maria, e ele ainda disse que é virgem , temos muito que ensina-lo ainda, pude ver que ele é uma boa pessoa e um ótimo amigo, tirando o fato dele ser organizado demais. Saí dos meus desvandeios por Emm.

'' Edward ? '' - Emmet me chamou

'' Oque ? '' - perguntei boiando.

'' Estava falando de você e de Tânia para Jazz '' - Emm disse

'' Merda '' - eu disse me lembrando do nome que assombra meus pesadelos.

''Que foi velho ? ''- Emm perguntou

''Tânia , eu esqueçi dela-'' disse irritado

''Ela é sua namorada ? '' - Jazz pergunto

''NÃO , não é que ela era minha namorada, e me persegue desde então .''

''Ahh '' – Jazz disse.

''Coitado dele meu velho, já passou um bucado por causa dela''

''Hm , que paia ''– Jazz disse

''Não fiquem tranquilo , era sobre isso que queria falar Alec me disse que a loira infeliz saiu da escola, parece que ela perdeu um familiar e foi morar em Paris com a tia.''

''Amém '' – eu disse animado

''Até que enfim '' – Emm disse animado.

''Gente vou rondar a Escola ok ?'' - eu disse pros meus amigos

''Vai la irmão '' – Emmet disse

**Bella Pov **

Depois das nossas conversas fui dar uma volta pela minha nova escola sem graça ir até lanchonete tomar uma coca e me distrair um pouco e conheçer oque se passa por aqui, já que amanha minhas aulas começam é o fim mesmo.

Como sou muito desastrada, sem querer me esbarrei em alguém .

''Descul...pe '' – Será que eu to na Grécia e não sei , porque acabei de esbarrar em um Deus grego, e que Deus , ele é lindo tem um corpo digno de modelo, um rosto angelical e traços bem contornados, olhos verdes esmeraldas e uma boca bem deliniada , meu G-zuis oque é isso ? MORRI

''Olha muleque olha pra onde anda '' – apesar de ser lindo ele é muito arrogante e com certeza fútel como qualquer outro garoto desse lugar , que maL educado e ainda me chama de .

''Olha aqui seu mauricinho de merda, eu já pedi desculpas e seu arrogante de uma figa , achou ruim , enfia o dedo no cú é roda.''

''Olha senhora educação, olha pra onde anda na próxima vez'' – ele disse bem irritado.

''Argh '' - eu disse e fiz a rota de voltar para o meu quarto, e se ele acha que vou levar desaforo sem fazer nada ele esta enganado.

Voltei para o meu quarto e fechei a porta com gosto.

''Oque aconteceu Bella ? '' - Alice me perguntou assustada com minha entrada no quartto.

''É que sem querer esbarrei em um arrogante infernal daqui '' – disse cuspindo fogo.

''Oque ele te disse ? '' - Rose perguntou saindo do banho

''O infeliz me disse 'Olha muleque,olha pra onde anda ' , ''eu disse imitando a voz do arrogante, lindo, gostoso e tesudo, urgh , FOCO Bella FOCO.

''Ai quem foi o morto ?'' - Alice disse se levantando a minha defensiva.

''Não precisa ficar assim Alice, nem importo '' – eu disse, pulando por dentro, vendo Allie me defender, ninguém nunca me defendeu, apenas Rose e só uma vez.

''Precisa sim , eu vou lá falar com o futuro defunto '' – ela disse séria

''Deixa isso pra lá gente '' – eu disse

''Ok, mais da próxima vez nos vamos lá acabar com a raça desse filho da mãe ''– Rosálie disse me surprendendo , olhei espantada pra ela e ela apenas deu de ombros e sorriu.

''Bella hoje terá uma festa de boas vindas, você vem ?'' - Alice perguntou saltitando

''Logico que ela vai '' – Rose disse piscando para mim

''Ah , eu não tenho roupa '' – disse constrangida

''Isso para Alice Cullen não é problema é solução honey '' – Alice disse batendo palminhas.

Depois que aceitei ir na festa, istantaniamente me arrependi, já que Allie e Rose começaram a me puxar de um lado para o outro, já estava ficando dolorida, Rose mexia em meus cabelos e Alice fazia minha maquiagem, lembrando que nunca me maquiei na vida, mais não bastava nada eu dar uma chance a vida, e também estava incomodada já que aquele deus no patio me confundio com um garoto, e eu pra que eu to ligando, ele é só um garoto fútil, como qualquer outro.

As meninas colocaram uma meia calça em mim , já que não dava tempo para me depilarem, elas arrumaram meio cabelo em um coque mal feito deixando alguns caichos soltos, tiraram minhas sombrancelhas, que cá entre nois que merda dóida é aquela, enfim , eu estava morta já, mais quando olhei no espelho teve um resultado muito bom , eu não conheçia a bela morena em frente ao espelho, e aquela não poderia ser eu, divina minha graciosidade.

''Bella, eu sempre soube que seu nome fazia jus de você , mana você esta esplendida '' – Rosálie disse

''Ui, se fosse homem pegava '' – Alice disse brincalhona

''Bella coloque esse salto aqui '' – Alice me deu um sapato lindo, mais com um salto impossivel da minha pessoa conseguir andar, eu era desequilibrada, isso não daria certo.

''Allie , pode ser outro sapato não ? '' eu perguntei em uma careta

''Não '' - Ela respondeu simplesmente.

''Lice acho melhor a Bella usar essa bota ela é de salto mais é bem mais facil para iniciantes '' – Rose salvadora da patria disse e piscou pra mim.

''Tudo bem , tudo bem , eu rendo você disso, mais o vestido eu escolho e nada de mais, nem de menos'' – Alice disse fazendo bico

''Tudo bem '' – eu e Rose dissemos em uníssono.

Alice separou um vestido preto, com um decode e ele era curto até os meios da cocha, e combinava perfeitamente com a bota de salto, eu estava lindo , de meia calça, vestido e bota. Mas as meninas estava mais lindas, apesar de não estar me conheçendo no espelho.

( N/A : OS vestidos delas vocs encontram no meu perfil amrs *-*)

''Vamos gatas ? '' - Alice disse

''Na hora'' – Rose dissse , eu apenas pisquei pras duas que riram.

**Edward Pov **

Depois de esbarrar no Homem- mulher , sei lá oque era aquilo, fui beber algo, bebe uma coca e vi no mural que hoje teria uma festa, como tenho que marcar presença, eu vou.

''Oie Edward '' – Jéssica Oferecida Stanley veio falar comigo

''Oi Jéssica '' – dei uma piscadinha, não posso ser mal educado com uma líder de torcida do meu time e ela não é nem bonita, mais ninguém vai ficar sabendo que peguei.

''Precisando de algo ? '' - ela perguntou tentando ser sexý , mais só tentando, porque tadinha, ela não consegue , não com o Ed aqui.

''De você '' – disse sedutoramente, difente da bisca.

Nos amassamos um pouco, mais ela era muito pegajosa, é isso não é bom pro rei dos reis do Colégio , então vou dar o fora logo.

''Er....r Jéssica , tenho que ir '' – dei um selino nela, enquanto seguia para meu quarto e ela me admirava ir , dei uma piscada a ela.

Entrei no quarto é Emmet estava na cama , e Jasper deve estava no banho, porque ouvi o chuveiro ligado.

''É aê velho ? '' - Emm comprimentou.

''Hoje tem festinha ''– Disse animado

''É hoje mermão '' – ele disse pulando igual Alice

''Emm para de pular, você tá igual a Alice , que gay ''– eu disse

''Hey , sou machão tá ?'' - Ele falou constrangido

''Uhun , to vendo ''– disse divertido

Jazz saiu do banheiro e contamos pra ele sobre a festinha, ele falou que não ia, mas como eu tenho conversa boa o convenci.

''Eu vou banha '' – avisei meus amigos

''Vai lá '' – disse Jazz

Banhei, fiquei cheirosinho pra catzinhas, hoje vou me esbaldar mermo.

''Ed, Allie acabou de ligar e falou para passarmos la no seu dormitorio antes de ir , tudo bem ? '' - Emmet perguntou.

''Ok '' – eu disse e fui terminar de me arrumar enquanto Emmet tomava banho.

Já estavamos todos prontos e fomos passar no quarto da nanica , quando estavamos chegando no quarto da nanica eu vi que elas estavam saindo do quarto, estavamos nos aproximando quando o Emm sussurrou

''Que loira gata mermão , aquela ali '' – ele disse apontando pra uma baita loira

''Não é por nada não Edward, mais sua irmã tá gostosinha hein ?'' - Jazz falou e eu dei um tapa na sua nuca.

''Ela não é pro seu bico não Jazz.''

''Ah Edward dexa a baixota se divertir ela nunca é pro bico de ninguém.'' - Emm disse e eu apenas meus olhos se encontaram com uma jovem morena linda, tive a sensação que já tinha a visto, mais não me lembrava de onde, ela era linda ,quando nossos olhos se encontrarão, pude ver a raiva estampada em seus olhos, ela me olhava profundamente, mais com raiva, oque me fez arrepiar.

''Que morena gata, mais eu prefiroo as loiras '' – Emm disse.

Fomos em direção as duas jovens e a minha irmã, quando chegamos perto delas, a bela morena me olhou e perguntou com uma voz sonora perfeita :

''Você ? ''

''Eu !'' - exclamei sem ao menos saber que era a bela jovem, que me encantou com um simples olhar, mas que corpo mermão , é hoje que tiro agua do joelho.

'' Vocês conheçe meu irmão Bellinha ? '' - Alice perguntou surpresa para a tal Bella.

'' Claro '' - eu disse com sorrisso de orelha a orelha.

'' que não '' - Bella completou dando uma olhada significativa a minha irmã.

'' Hm... vamos meus babys '' - Alice disse batendo palminhas.

'' Uhun '' - Foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca , já que eu admirava a belezinha na minha frente.

Estavamos indo em direção a festa que ia aconteçer no salão da escola, e pelo jeito estava bombando, Emmet deu uma piscadinha pra mim, coisa que quer dizer que ele esstá tramando algo.

'' Que apronta Emm ? '' - perguntei a ele.

'' Essa totosinha tá me dando trela, sou o não sou o cara meu ? '' - ele perguntou apontando pra loira, que era muito gata, mas a morena era de tirar o folego de qualquer marmanjo.

'' Oie gatissimo '' - levei um susto quando me deparo com uma Jéssica muy bêbada , ai Céus e agora fudeu geral.

'' Edward Antony oque essa biscate tá fazendo ? '' - Alice perguntou batendo os pézinhos enquanto Jéssica acariciava minha face e eu fiquei totalmente sem reação.

'' Er...rrr que …'' - gaguejei mais nada saiu de mim.

'' A Alice não tá vendo , eu e seu maninho tamo namorando '' - ela falou descaradamente.

'' O que ? '' - Alice perguntou rancinza.

'' É isso querida '' - Jéssica respondeu simplesmente.

'' Ho sua Louca nunca que eu namoraria com você , aquilo que fizemos mais cedo foi só … '' - Mas antes de eu terminar de finalizar a história , a tal Bella me corto.

'' Ninguém aqui quer saber da vida sexual de vocês ok ? '' - ela disse vermelha de raiva , Oh vermelha ? Ciúmes , Foco Edward , ela nem te conheçe e está com ciúmes de você, tenha dó cara.

'' Vamos entrar logo galera '' - Emmet disse e piscou malicioso para Rosálie, que retribuiu o gesto.

'' Agora Gatão '' - Rosálie disse maliciosa.

'' E vocês bem que podiam disfarçar que vão se atracar hoje né ? '' Jasper disse sem graça.

'' Argh isso é normal seu … seu …. seu sem sal '' - Alice disse com cara de poucos amigos a Jasper.

'' Argh vamos entrar ou não ? '' - Bella disse desanimada.

Aproveitei esse momento e cheguei perto do seu ouvido e sussurrei:

'' Claro que vamos gostosa '' - disse mordiscando sua orelha, a vi se arrepiar, mas logo depois não queria ver oque se viam a seguir , ela rapidamente reconstruiu sua postura e me deu uma joelhada no meu amiguinho , e como isso dói para caralho, argh !

'' Sua Maluca , Louca , desequilibrada '' - eu disse de supetão.

'' HAHAHA , se você acha que eu sou uma dessas putas que você pega , Edsafadão , tá engando '' - ela disse soltando fogo pelas ventas.

'' Ok Bebeluca , mais agora vamos que quero curtir a festa '' - Emm disse a sorrissos.

'' Oque você me chamou ? '' - A maluca perguntou para o Emm

'' Bebeluca, mistura de Bella com Maluca, eu sou o cara não '' - Emm disse com um sorrisso de orelha a orelha.

'' Adorei Met '' - Rose disse

'' PORRA , vamos ou não vamos '' - Jéssica disse , não acredito que a bisca ainda tá aqui , oh meu deus perdoe meus pecados, nunca mais prego chiclete na cadeira da igreja , eu juro , mais tira essa praga do meu caminho.

'' Chuta que é macumba '' - Alice disse '' Que merda Jéssica , some daqui ''

'' Eu não '' ela falou entredentes.

Bella sumiu , porque não há tinha visto mais , nem Rose, nem Emmet e muito menos Jasper estavam aqui , agora só estavamos a nanica , a bisca e o gostosão aqui.

'' Cadê todo mundo ''

'' Tchau Edward '' - a nanica disse e sumiu da minha vista , a única coisa que fiz foi entrar correndo pra festa, e graças ao bom Deus , a bisca não me seguiu .

Bella estava sentada em um puff junto com … merda , junto com Jacob Black meu pior inimigo. Há mais agora ele vai ver , a Bella é minha , minha amiga , e isso não fica assim, vou acaba com a alegria do porquinho e é agora.

**Bella Pov **

Não estava mais aguentando essa briga de futilidade romantica aqui, sai a francesa como diz Rose, saí de fininho e fui seguida por Jasper , e logo depois por Rose e Emmet , que já trocavam caricias , isso era tipico de Rose, mas eu ficava muito feliz em ve-la se divertindo.

Sentei em um puff enquanto Jasper pegava algo para bebermos, pela primeira vez na vida iria beber algo que conte-se alcool, estava analisando as pessoas, mais não era por minha infelicidade que julgava as pessoas como fúteis, porque era assim que as via, já que as mesmas trocavam de par como se trocava de roupa, com certeza aqueles deveriam ser apenas os populares, já que personalidade não contava ponto pra essas pessoas, apenas fama e tudo mais.

'' Oi '' - Um garoto muito bonito, com traços indigenas e pele morena me comprimento, apesar de gostar mais dos branquinhos, ele é bem pegavel, EPA, acho que estou andando muito com Rose.

'' Ola '' - disse simpática, pelo menos tentei ser.

'' Nova aqui ? '' - ele perguntou

'' Uhun '' - respondi timidamente.

'' Seja bem vinda , meu nome é Jacob '' - ele disse

'' ah como sou mal Educada, meu nome é Isabella, mas me chame de Bella '' - eu disse sorrindo e ele retribuiu.

'' Bella , nome perfeito para sua pessoa '' - ele disse, e deixei um sorrisso escapulir de meus lábios.

'' Que porra é essa aqui ? '' - Me surpreendi quando vi Edward falar rangendo os dentes para o Jacob e segurando os punhos com força.

'' O que acha que é isso Cullen ? '' - Jacob perguntou divertido pela reação de Edward

'' Uma conversa ? '' - Edward disse , mais soou mais como uma pergunta

'' É '' - eu respondi monossibilicamente .

'' Hm … Bella vem comigo '' - Edward disse mexendo no cabelo seboso dele.

'' Não '' - eu respondi , poxa quem ele achava que era pra mandar ou desmandar em mim , nem minha mãe nunca mandou em mim .

'' O que você disse ? '' - _Ah além de burro é surdo _pensei comigo mesma.

'' Isso que você ouviu, NÃO , N-Ã-O '' - Soletrei para ele.

'' Ah você vai sim '' - ele disse rindo , qual a piada ? Ele é louco mesmo.

Ele me ergueu e colocou nos seus ombros, filho da mãe , acenei pra Jacob que parecia estar Roxo de raiva,e antes de Edward e eu sumirmos de sua vista , ouvi Jacob gritando '' Cullen isso não vai ficar assim'' e Edward retrucou mais num tom baixo que eu quase não consegui distinguir pelo som alto '' Veremos Black ''.

'' Você tem problema ? '' - eu perguntei a ele realmente irritada , que merda quase não faço amizade e quando faço sempre há um pra atrapalhar.

'' Bebeluca ? '' - Emmet chamou e Edward me colocou no chão

'' Sim ? ''

'' A nanica está te procurando '' - Emm disse olhando malicioso na minha direção e na direção do Edsafadão.

'' Ok , onde ela está ? '' - perguntei ignorando as olhadas de Emmet.

'' Na mesa com o emo do Jasper '' - Ele disse apontando pra mesa, onde a nanica discutia com Jasper.

**Alice Pov **

Estava super animada pra festa de hoje, arrumei a Bella, é ela é realmente linda pena que se esconde por trás de trapos, mais com Alice isso vai mudar, porque eu sou uma menina superpoderosa, tapareý , mais eu estava super animada, ainda estou acho que essa festa vai ser MARA .

Depois da pequena grande discução com a bisca , puta, vadia , enfim Jéssica Puta Vadia Piriguete Stanley nós fomos para a festa , na verdade eu e Edward , já que os outros já tinham se ido.

Quando adentrei vi Bella conversando com Jacob Black , filho da puta , há a mãe dele era mesmo, Jacob não é uma boa companhia pra minha amiga , já que seu histórico é muito sujo, aquele infeliz de uma figa, eu odeio Jacob Black assim como todos os Cullens , devido problemas do passado, que não quero nem me lembrar. Graças ao bom Deus vi Edward ir de encontro a Bella e ao cachorro.

Sentei-me na mesa com o Mal amado.

'' Oi '' - ele disse timidamente, se isso é possível, porque até parecia que ele estava com medo de mim , há devia tá mesmo.

'' Oi '' - eu disse carancuda

'' Eu … queria … pe...dir ….'' Cara ele tá guaguejando que fofo, FOCO ALICE FOCO, ele te xingou e tudo mais , ás vezes exagerei porque ele não me xingou, mais ele me fez ter reaçoes bipolares. Dei um bom soco nas suas costas pra ver se a palavra saia completa, eu sou baixinha mais tenho uma força do Hulk .

'' DesCulpa '' - ele quase gritou tamanha minha força, eu sou tão má , MUAHAHAHA,

'' Não '' - fui curta e grossa, ele mexeu com meu ego, isso é demais, ele é o primeiro que ri do meu apelido carinhoso , ok , todo mundo ri , mas não sei porque pra ele adquiri uma raiva extrema por isso , e não ligo , porque eu até gosto de brigar com ele e fim.

'' Ouo eu to sendo EDUCADO com VOCÊ '' - ele disse se alterando

'' PROBLEMA SEU '' - eu devolvi irritada e berrando pra ele

'' HAHAHA , SUA NANICA '' - ele gritou, mais isso mexeu comigo , nanica , eu não sou nanica.

'' SEU MAL AMADO , NANICA É A SUA VOVÓZINHA , SEU MACONHEIRO '' - Acho que agora gritei mais alto que a música já que todo mundo começou a nus olhar.

'' NÃO FALA DA MINHA VOVÓ '' Ele disse visivelmente irritado.

'' Hey vamo para aqui néah ? '' - Bella disse me repreendendo.

'' Ok '' - Jasper disse e saiu.

**Emmet Pov **

Eu estou amarradão na Ursinha , a Rose quero dizer , ela tá despertando um sentimento profundo em mim, até arrumei apelido pra ela, estamos no maior maço aqui,e ela é boa.

'' Met eu vou no banheiro retocar minha makeub''ela disse sorrindo

'' Ursinha tudo bem , mais oque é makeub?'' eu perguntei cafuso pra ela

'' Ursão , é maquiagem '' ela disse

'' Hm , vai lá, vou la na Allie ok ? '' eu disse a ela.

'' Uhun '' ela assentiu.

Caminhei até a mesa da nanica que por sinal estava discutindo com Jasper .

'' HAHAHA, SUA NANICA '' - Jasper disse a Alice , e sem bem a conheço , agora o trem não vai prestar, avistei a Bebeluca nos ombros do Ed , safadhenos, mas agora é melhor eu chama-la antes que a Allie mate o Jazz .

'' Bebeluca ? '' - a chamei

'' Sim ? '' ela disse

'' A nanica está te procurando '' - eu disse e dei uma olhada significativa e maliciosa ao Edward e a ela.

'' Ok , onde ela está ? '' - ela perguntou me ignorando, me enggana que eu gosto.

'' Na mesa com o emo do Jasper '' - eu disse apontando pra eles, e rezando para ele ir logo acudi-los antes que se matem.

'' Emmet, cadê Rosalie ? '' - Ed perguntou

'' Ela foi ao banheiro retocar a sua makeub '' - eu disse dando de ombros.

'' Hãn , oque é isso ? '' - perguntou o tapado do meu irmão , cara depois eu que sou o burro.

'' É a maquiagem cabeção '' - eu disse pra ele

'' KKKKKKKKKKKK , maquiagem em inglês pelo que estudei é Makeup''

'' ah '' - disse sem graça .

'' Mas mudando de assunto você e a bebeluca hm ? '' - eu disse sorrindo malicioso

'' Epa , ela apenas estava com o Jacob Black '' ele disse e vi a raiva estampada na sua cara , a Bebeluca não mereçia um hipócrita cretino como o Jacob.

'' Você vai contar pra ela ? '' - eu perguntei sério, era o único assunto que me fazia ficar sério

'' Não, se alguém for contar pra ela tem que ser Alice , porque ela que é amiga da sua Bebeluca '' - ele disse.

'' Hm... ''


End file.
